I Will Protect You
by SarahTheUnicorn
Summary: No summary yet. DISCLAIMER: nope. do I look like Scott Fellows to you?
1. Setup

**I Will Protect You**

**Chapter 1: the set up**

He had gone through lots of trouble in his life; his farther leaving when he was eight, his mother then falling into depression and relying on drugs, but when it happened he closed himself off from everyone. He had no friends. He only ever talked to his mom. The teachers didn't like to talk to him, and whenever they did, he would always respond in a bad way. The teachers would sometimes need therapy. There were only the other students he went easy on. When he was at school, he did what he wanted when he wanted.

He was turning 17 this year. Whenever he had a birthday he never celebrated. But this year, he felt different. He felt as if someone were always watching. It didn't creep him out, in fact, he liked it. He now lived on his own; his mother had died a year ago.

He was the only one of the two that had known why his dad left. His dad would always beat him and say that he was worthless and that his parents' relationship was going downhill because they had a child. But he knew the real reason, he would always get up every night to get a drink, but then one night, his dad got up too. He left the house. He couldn't get back to sleep then he heard a car pull up, he looked at the time; 1.30. What the fuck? Why would he come back at this time of the night? He thought that his dad was going out to work. He ran downstairs and into the lounge room.

He hid behind the lounge. His dad walked in and turned on a light. His dad, the one who was _married_ to the woman in bed upstairs and had been for ten years, had lipstick stains all over him. His clothes were also messed up and he couldn't walk straight. He was a filthy cheating bastard! When his dad put everything down and went back upstairs and turned off the light, he ran back up to his room. The worst part about the beating was his mother didn't even seem to care. She would just ask what happened the completely ignore him. He was rejected by both parents who lead him to look after himself.

"Mom, Dad I'm leaving now! Oh yeah that's right! My mom's dead and my dad left me" Logan yelled "Anyone there? I know you are! I can feel you watching me!" he walked out of the house and to his car. He got in his car and sped off to school. He didn't know why he was still going, I mean, he's gonna die of depression. He parked his car and got out. The bell went just as he got to his locker. Logan didn't like going to school. Especially when the little kids were getting picked up by their parents. Parents. He didn't like to admit it be he really missed his parents. Not so much his mom though. He missed his dad. He didn't know why though, why would you miss someone who beat you? He started to grab his books out of his locker and closed it when he was done. He started to walk to class, and then some kid bumped into him.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry" he said then he took off running. The students didn't seem to like being around Logan.

"Watch where you're going" he yelled

"Mitchell!"

"What?" Logan said turning around to face the teacher "Would you like something?"

"Why aren't you in class?"

"Because I don't particularly want to go to class"

"Well that's too bad"

"Why aren't you in class?" he asked the teacher. He didn't answer. Then the teacher turned and walked away "Other way idiot"

The teacher turned around and looked at Logan before they started to walk again, this time going the right way. Logan continued his walk to class. A little while later he got there and walked inside the room "Sup" he said when the teacher looked at him

"You are ten minutes late" the teacher said looking at her watch "Why are you late?"

"Because I am"

"Not good enough"

"Meh" Logan walked to a spare seat. The teacher started to then continue talking. Logan tuned out and started to think about that night when his father beat him.

"_Why have you and mom been fighting?" eight year old Logan asked_

"_You are the reason you mother and I have been fighting!" his father yelled_

"_How?"_

"_Shut up!" he father said slapping his son "I wish you hadn't been born! Then we wouldn't have this problem!"_

_A tear rolled down his cheek. He really didn't know what he did._

"_You little baby!" his father said as he pushed him. He fell to the ground and his dad kicked him "I hate you!"_

"_STOP" Logan yelled. He had started crying and his dad was still hitting him._

Logan got up and grabbed his books. He ran to the door and left. He continued to run until he got to his locker. He put his books back and sat down in front of it. He heard footsteps coming toward him.

"Hey, um are you okay?"

Logan looked up and saw a short kid, well, his age. He walked over to Logan and put his books down. He sat down in front of Logan.

"I'm Carlos"

"Logan" he said putting his hand out. Carlos took it and shook his hand "I haven't seen you around before"

"Really? You probably don't remember me, but in reception I came to this school and we were friends"

"Huh?"

"Yeah but them you closed yourself up in year two"

"Oh"

"Why?"

"Um. I haven't ever told anyone this before"

"Oh. Well could you start by telling me why you aren't in class? Maybe?"

"Same reason"

"Oh"

"My dad"

"What happened with your dad?"

"Well when I was eight he left. One night I caught him coming home at night. He was cheating on my mom. Then a few days later my mom and dad started fighting and my dad took it out on me saying everything was going bad because of me" Logan told him. His eyes started to water and a tear fell down his cheek.

"Then what?"

"He started beating me" Logan was now fully crying. No sound was coming out, apart from the sound of his voice. He leaned forward and he wrapped his arms around Carlos.

"I'm sorry" he said rubbing Logan's back "I didn't mean to be nosy"

"I needed to get it out" he mumbled into Carlos' shoulder.

"Well, we should probably go back to class"

"No" Logan said tightening his grip

"Well I don't wanna get in trouble" he said trying to get up. Logan just tightened his grip even more. A few minutes passed then the bell rang. Logan sprung back from Carlos and wiped his eyes. Carlos got up and held his hands out to Logan. Logan grabbed them and Carlos pulled him up "Well I've gotta go. What have you got?"

"Health" Logan said "You?"

"Drama"

"Well, I guess I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah" Carlos said "Bye"

"Bye" Logan said. Carlos tuned and walked away. Logan turned around and opened his locker again. He took his health books out and closed his locker. He turned around and took a few deep breaths, then walked to his next class. He had to push his way through a few people to even get out of the corridor. He finally got out and walked to his class. He didn't want to start losing his mind about his dad; he wanted good grades in health. He wanted to be a doctor. He went inside and took a seat at the front and waited for everyone else to get there. When the whole class was there, the teacher started teaching. Fifty minutes later, the class was finished and everyone left. Logan walked to his locker and put his books away. He got out his money and walked to the cafeteria. He lined up and bought his lunch and then he found a seat. The back of the hall, excluded from everyone. Just how he liked it. He liked when he was on his own because there was no awkward pauses, because you know, you can't have awkward pauses when talking to yourself. But then he remembered, he remembered Carlos.

"Hi" Logan said awkwardly "Sup?"

"Hey, not much. You?"

"Fine" then it came, the awkward silence. It lasted a minute or two "So the weather. Am I right?"

"Uh" What Logan had just said made it even more awkward. He decided he was just gonna shut up "Yeah. The weather is, uh nice today" and that was it he couldn't take the silence

"I've gotta go to the bathroom" Logan said getting up. He casually walked away until he got out of the room. Then a little while later he walked back inside to find a group of guys surrounding the table he and Carlos were sitting at. He started to run towards it.

"Why are you hanging out with the freak? Are you a freak too? Well I guess you two can be freaks together"

"Hey fellas" Logan said walking back over to the table and sitting down "How are you all on this lovely day?"

"Oh look, it's the freak himself!"

"Okay that's it" Logan said getting up and walking to stand in front of the talking boy "You guys better all fuck off, before I put your heads up each other's asses!" Logan yelled. They all looked at each other, then back at Logan and they all turned and ran. They knew he wasn't bluffing; he had tried to do it once before.

"Are you okay?" He asked walking to sit next to Carlos "Did they hurt you?"

"Nah, they just pushed me" he said.

"Okay" he said. The bell rang and everyone stared to leave the hall to get to their next lessons.

School had just finished and Logan was heading out to his car to leave, finally. Just before he got to his car he could hear crying. He started to walk to a building and it got louder. He turned the corner and he saw Carlos curled up in a ball, leaning against the wall. He ran over to Carlos.

"Oh my god, Carlos what's wrong?" He asked. Carlos looked up at Logan and he had a red mark covering most of his face "What did they do to you?" Then Carlos lifted the legs on his pants to reveal bruises on his shins.

"They all hate me" Carlos said through his tears "They said it's because I'm a freak a-and that I'm stupid for talking to y-you. And that all I had to do was talk nicely to you an-and then you would protect me"

"Well do you want me to help you to your car?" Logan asked

"No"

"Why not?"

"I could hear them trashing it"

"Oh" Logan said "Well I am dropping you off then"

"My parents aren't home and my keys were taken"

"Oh. Well then you are coming to my house"

"No, I-I can't. That would be too much trouble" he said, still crying

"Well, I'm not leaving you here" he said standing up. He put his hands out and Carlos hesitantly grabbed them "You are coming to my house. Full stop"

"Fine"

"Where's your bag?"

"Over there" Carlos said pointing to the other side of the building. Logan started to jog over to it. He grabbed it and ran back.

"Let's go then"


	2. Nightmares

**I Will Protect You**

**Chapter 2:**

**Thank you to **_Kat nee-san_** for your review.**

Logan pulled up into the driveway of his house and parked. He and Carlos got out of the car and walked to the front door. Logan got his keys out and unlocked the door, he and Carlos walked inside and Logan put his bag down next to the door. He had a normal sized house, two storeys. Carlos put his bag down and followed Logan into the kitchen. He watched as Logan got some food out of the fridge.

"How do you pay for this place?" Carlos asked breaking the silence "I mean, like you don't have anyone else to do it, do you?"

"No, my uncle pays for it. We were really close before this all happened and he hated to see me in financial problems" Logan explained

"Oh. Do you see him much?"

"Yeah, every weekend"

"So, tomorrow?"

"Yeah" Logan said trowing Carlos some food "You wanna watch TV, or do you wanna do homework?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Carlos said getting up. He and Logan walked into the lounge room and sat down on the lounge. Logan grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

About an hour later Carlos' phone started ringing. He picked it up and saw it was his mom.

"Hello?" Carlos said into the phone

"Where are you?" his mother asked

"I'm at a friend's house"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because. I would've gone home but I can't get inside"

"Why not?"

"Some guys, uh jumped me and trashed my car"

"Oh are you okay?"

"Yeah. When are you gonna be home?"

"Later. Who were the kids that-"

"Why?"

"Carlos"

"Jett Stetson, Dak Zevon, Tyler Duncan and Trevor Deon"

"Okay"

"Bye mom, love you"

"Bye Mijo" the line went dead and Carlos put his phone away. He turned around and saw Logan looking at him.

"What?" he asked. Logan didn't answer him "Logan" he said waving his hand in front of Logan's face. Logan shook his head.

"What?"

"You were daydreaming"

"Oh. I've gotta go upstairs for a minute, I'll be back" Logan said as he got up. He walked to the staircase and upstairs. He went left then he was out of sight. Carlos turned his attention back to the TV and noticed what he was watching. He picked the remote up and changed the channel. Then after a few minutes he saw Logan come back downstairs.

"Where did you go?" Carlos asked

"Oh. Nowhere" Logan responded, he seemed nervous "what you whatchin'?"

"Honestly, I don't know"

"So, are we gonna go our homework? Or..."

"Yeah, but first, could I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Those guys were messing with you before we started talking"

"You wanna know why?"

"Yeah, kind of"

"They do it because I'm, BI"

"Oh" Logan said "Only you they do that to?"

"Yeah, I'm the only one at school"

"No you're not"

"What?"

"Well I am"

"Oh" Carlos said just before his phone beeped. He took it out and read the caller id. He read the message and it said his mom wanted him home "my mom wants me home" he said getting up.

"Well I'm driving you" he said walking to the door. Carlos got up to and walked out the door. He and Logan walked to the car and got in. Logan started the car and Carlos gave his directions "That's not too far"

"I know. That's why my mom bought it, she wanted to be near the school" Logan continued to drive until he got to Carlos' house. Carlos pointed it out and Logan parked in the drive way "Wait here for a second" Carlos said

"Okay" Logan said then Carlos ran off inside.

"Mom, I'm home" Carlos yelled

"That was quick; I thought you said your car was trashed by those guys"

"It was"

"How did you-"

"Logan" he said then he walked outside again and waved his hand around. Logan stopped the engine on his car and got out the car, he walked up the house and to the door where Carlos was standing.

"Hi" Logan said to Sylvia "I'm Logan"

"Hello Logan, I'm Sylvia"

"Mom, he drove me to his house after school, because I couldn't go anywhere else"

"That's fine" She said "Would you like to come inside?"

"Sure" Logan said. Carlos walked inside and Logan followed him. They walked into what looked like a lounge room.

"Stay here for a sec" Carlos told Logan sitting him down. Carlos walked into the kitchen to where his mom was "Hey mom"

"Yes Mijo?"

"Umm, when you talk to Logan don't mention parents"

"Why?"

"They both left"

"Oh"

"Yeah" Carlos said making his way out to the lounge room and sitting down next to Logan. A little while later Sylvia walked out into the lounge room. They talked for about half an hour before Sylvia mentioned she had a meeting with the principal. She left the house and a little while later the boys started to play some gamed on Carlos' Xbox. Logan started to pick up the controls and he beat Carlos a few times.

"YESS! Haha. I win!" Logan yelled out, startling Carlos "Sorry, it's just that... I WON!" Carlos face palmed when Logan yelled that out again.

"Calm your shit" Carlos told him

"Sorry" Logan said "It's just that I never win, I never get to play games with anyone. Ya know, you are my only friend"

"Haha, do you remember any of our times as little kids?"

"Surprisingly, no"

"You always used to cry when you less than 90% on anything"

"Haha, yeah. I remember that" Logan smiled. After another hour of talking and getting to know each other... Again. Logan left and went back home.

Logan's night was full of tossing and turning. He was continuously having nightmares. He couldn't stop them; they happened ever since his father, his father left. He had tried therapy, to keep his mother satisfied.

_His father was standing in front of him kicking his sides and leaning down to punch him over and over. He just wouldn't stop. He glanced over the clock and through all his tears he saw this had been goin on for an hour._

"_STOP!" Logan screamed at the top of his lungs "PLEASE!"_

"_You did this, stop your whining and get up!"_

_Logan tried to stand but his father leaned down and punched him in the stomach._

"_MOM!" He screamed "MOMM!"_

"_If your mother comes down here and calls the police, I'm going to hurt her"_

"_Please... don't, please don't..." Logan started. He passed out from all the blood leaking from his body. His Father continued his business._

Logan broke out crying at that point, he just could not believe his father. He wished his father was dead; and not still roaming the streets. He stat up and looked at the time; 6.39 AM. He picked up his phone and called Carlos, hoping he would be awake. Then just as he went to hang up, Carlos picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

**That's all I can write at the moment, I'm sick, and I kinda don't wanna puke on my computer. So yeah, review. I will be updating my other story later (Hopefully) Bye for now.**


End file.
